Lucky
by Dr Who Fax
Summary: Short songfic based on Lucky by Britney Spears, featuring AU Maya and Max! R


**Hey, guys. This is me trying my hand at a songfic oneshot. This isn't based on the song, so much as the music video. Yes, I know it's from 2000. My friend got me to listen to it, and I love the song now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, or Britney Spears or the song or music video. And whatever else.**

**Lucky:**

"This is a story about a girl named Maya," Max said to the audience. The lights dimmed as she exited to stage left.

Maya was laying on her side in bed, absently stroking a black feather boa next to her. She stared into the distance, lost in thought. _Knock, knock, knock. _A butler pounded methodically three times on the large, wooden doors with the number _42 _on them.

Maya sat up and crossed the plush, well-furnished room, not paying attention to the masterpieces on the walls or the flowers from fans that took up much of the perimeter of the room. She opened the doors and the butler handed her a large bouquet of roses and other flowers, which she gracefully accepted with her signature, heart-warming smile.

Maya stared out from her high balcony into the night sky, her arms crossed in front of her to protect her from the breeze in her flimsy nightie with cotton-balls attached in various places.

Maya's mind wandered as she stroked the railing. She was Maya Ride, world-renowned actress and nominee for best actress this year. Her makeup was perfectly applied, she wore a gorgeous diamond necklace that shimmered different colors in the light. Ther was a huge billboard outside with her face on it, proudly stating _TOP OF THE WORLD. _So why was there a lingering weight in her chest?

Maya re-entered her room and looked at a recent flower arrangement from who-knows-where. Long-stemmed white flowers with petals spread wide open. Gently stroking them, Maya picks up a small trophy at the base of the flowerpot, looking intently at it. She had won it what seemed like ages ago, and for what? What happens when this ride is over? When her fame goes on to another, younger actress? Shaking herself, Maya replaces the trophy and breezes away to her vanity and makeup table. Ignoring the large mirror directly in front of her, she picks up a small, intricate hand mirror and finger-combs her already-perfect hair.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Maya opens the doors again and comes face-to-face with a very handsome man. Swooning, she feels her heart clench. The man had slicked-back blonde hair, and promptly catches the fainting actress, leaning down towards her face.

"Cut! We've got it!" The balding director of the scene walks onto the set and the handsome man, an actor named Dylan, helps Maya straighten herself. His efforts aren't noticed by Maya, who snaps back to the director, "Finally! We've done it fifty million times!"

Maya removes her shoes and brushes past the crew to her makeup area and is immediately surrounded by people trying to fix her clothes and hair and makeup. Maya waved them away crossly, clearly sick of their involvement.

Her phone rings and Maya answers it with an impatient, "hello?", as if she expected the person on the other end to be already talking. She didn't notice the girl next to her chair, picking up the hand mirror

Maya accepts her award and smiles her perfect, shinning teeth smile and poses with her new trophy for Best Actress of the Year. Keeping this up, Maya walks down the small steps and down the aisle, the sounds of shutters clicking, fans screaming, and news reporters talking becoming a blur in Maya's mind. She forced herself to keep smiling for the cameras. Glitter was raining down the red carpet onto her, and Maya looked up and spread her arms, loving the attention, the applause, basking in it.

Settling herself in her limo, Maya back up at the policemen, holding back the throng of fans trying to get to her. One girl, however, caught her eye. She wasn't struggling against the security to get to her, she was just standing, trying to get a look. Maya was reminded of someone, but couldn't place it.

The girl was different, somehow. She looked sad. The girl looked nearly identical to herself. Maya almost didn't notice it. And why was she so sad-looking? Maya had to look away, forcing herself to look at the hand mirror from the set laying on the seat next to her. How had it gotten in here? She forced all thoughts of the strangely familiar girl from her mind.

Some time later, Maya was back in her bed, her position mirroring the one earlier during the movie shoot. But this time, her makeup betrayed the stream of tears that had fallen from her eyes.

**Love you all. ~Hellisa**


End file.
